The Crane Boys
by Otaku Raven
Summary: Dr. Crane calls upon the FBI for help when he believes he is being stalked


Disclaimer: The X-Files, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and Walter Skinner belong to Chris Carter, 1013 productions and FOX. Fraiser, Niles and Martin Crane, Eddie, Maris and Daphne Moon belong to Kelsey Grammer and NBC. Lestat de Lioncourt, Louis de Pointe du Lac and Gabrielle de Lioncourt belong to Anne Rice. This is purely for entertainment. I'm just borrowing these characters. I promise to return Lestat, Gabrielle and Louis before dawn and the rest of them before 10:00 P.M., well maybe not Mulder.  
  
Title: The Crane Boys  
Classification: X-Files/Fraiser/Vampire Chronicles crossover  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Not really, just some little ones to Interview with the Vampire the film and Memnoch the Devil  
Summary: Dr. Fraiser Crane calls upon the FBI for help when he believes he is being stalked.  
  
THE CRANE BOYS  
  
Dana Scully slowly walked into the small office she shared with her partner fearing the worst, or at least the weirdest. For a little over a year now she had been preparing herself somewhat before she walked into the office to better handle herself when Mulder told her the newest case he had taken on. When she opened the door however she found that the room was empty. As she looked around she found evidence that her partner couldn't be very far. The freshly opened bag of sunflower seeds, the stacks of files on his desk, the cabinet that had "all those videos that weren't his" was slightly opened. Just as Scully was about to call out his name, Fox Mulder walked though the door.  
"Hey Scully ever been to Seattle?" He asked.  
Here we go. Scully thought.  
"Nope, I can't say that I have."  
"Well, we are just going to have to do something about that won't we?" He said with a little grim on his face.  
"Mulder," Scully asked a little impatiently. "Can we skip the routine today and have you just tell me what's going on?"  
"Aww Scully you're no fun," Mulder said. "How about 20 questions?"  
Scully gave Mulder "the look" and he gave her a childish frown before he began to speak.  
"Okay then," he began. "I've got a report from a man in Seattle who believes that someone is stalking him."  
"And this is an X-File because?" Scully asked.  
"Oh, I don't think this is an X-File at all," Mulder said truthfully. "I just think that this would be a nice break from them that's all."  
"What did Skinner say?" Scully asked.  
Mulder looked like he was contemplating what to say when Scully answered for him.  
"Skinner told you to take a break, didn't he?"  
Mulder faced changed first to one of disbelief, then to shock, then to puppy-dog sad.  
"Yes," he said with his eyes lowered.  
"Cheer up Mulder I'll go," Scully said.  
"Great, "Mulder said happily. "We leave tomorrow. I'll pick you up around noon to leave for the airport okay?"  
"All right," Scully said. "But Mulder promise me that you're telling me everything about this case here, that it really is just a man who believes he is being stalked and nothing more."  
"Scully you wound me," Mulder said with a dramatic hurt face. "When have I ever kept something from you?"  
Scully looked deep into him for a few moments before he finally said, "I promise". With that Scully picked up her coat and walked out.  
  
  
Scully was a little shocked to hear a knock at her door exactly at noon. She couldn't believe that Mulder was on time. She wasn't even completely ready yet.  
"Door is open Mulder," she yelled. "I'll be right out."  
Scully heard the door open and then close again as she finished dressing. She buttoned up her white blouse and fixed her hair a little. After she inspected herself in a mirror she picked up her suitcase and walked out of her bedroom. When she stepped out however she noticed that all the lights had been turned off and that the blinds were closed. The room was completely dark. Feeling a little twinge in her stomach she quickly dropped her bags and headed over to turn on the lights. Before she could get there however and strong hand clasped her shoulder and she heard a deep familiar voice in her ear.  
"You really shouldn't leave the door unlocked Scully, any weirdo could get in."  
"That was the idea Mulder."  
Scully felt Mulder release her and heard him move to turn on the light. When the light clicked on she saw Mulder standing there in a dark pair of blue jeans and a black turtleneck. Looking good, as always.  
"Once again you wound me Scully." Mulder said.  
"Well you asked for it." Scully said with a smile.  
"Are you ready?" Mulder asked.  
"Yup," Scully said. "Lets go."  
Mulder took her bags as they walked out of her apartment. Scully locked her door and followed Mulder down to his car. Mulder put her bags in the trunk along with his and slid into the driver's seat as Scully got situated in the passenger's side. Once Mulder had gotten them on the interstate Scully began to speak.  
"So, who believes he is being stalked?"  
"Dr. Fraiser Crane. He's a radio psychiatrist in Seattle," Mulder said.  
"Why does he think some one is stalking him?"  
"Well," Mulder said. "It seems that someone he continues to see this certain person everywhere he goes. He believes that this person is also having another person stay with him at different times as well."  
"Has he had any actual contact with this person?" Scully asked.  
"Apparently not."  
"Is there anything else?" Scully asked.  
"Not that I know of, we'll ask him when we arrive," Mulder said.  
About an hour later they arrive at the airport. They both checked their luggage and boarded the plane bound for Seattle. Mulder offered Scully the window seat and then took it himself remembering her slight fear of flying. The ride went very smoothly, so smoothly that Scully could have gone to sleep. She smiled at the fact that Mulder had beaten her to it. He had his long legs stretched out as far as the little space in front of him would allow. His arms hung loosely at his sides and his head rested on Scully's shoulder. She smiled as she looked at him, then turned her head away and joined Mulder in dreamland.  
Before she knew it the plane had reached its destination. She felt Mulder tense beside her as he woke up and released where he was and became alert. Scully stretched her arms up above her head as the plane came to a stop. She and Mulder quickly walked off and went to pick up their luggage. Once they had everything together and the rental car they headed off to the residence Dr. Crane.  
  
  
Fraiser Crane quietly paced around his beautiful apartment waiting for the two agents to arrive. His father, Martin, was sitting in his favorite chair with his dog Eddie sitting comfortably in his lap as he read over the morning paper. Martin's physical therapist, Daphne, was busy in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone. Just when Fraiser thought that he would go insane, there came a knock at the door. He hurried over to answer it.  
"NILES?" Fraiser yelled when he saw his brother standing on the other side of the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"As always Fraiser it is a pure pleasure to see you," Niles said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Niles," Fraiser apologized. "It's just that I am expecting the FBI agents today and they seem to be taking their sweet time getting here."  
"Relax," Niles said. "They're not due for 15 minutes."  
"Oh, you're right, I'm just very uptight lately."  
"Don't worry about it, you have ever right to be," Niles said. "And remember no matter what . . . Daphne how are you?"  
Fraiser turned around to see Daphne carrying a tray full of food over to the table and set it down.  
"I'm fine Dr. Crane," Daphne said. "Would you care for some breakfast?"  
"No afraid not, my Maris and I had a wonderful breakfast together," Niles said.  
"And how was the slice of toast this morning Niles?" Fraiser said sarcastically.  
"Don't be silly, I've told you before Maris takes her large meal in the evening," Niles answered.  
Before the conversation could continue any further there was a knock at the door. Fraiser quickly jumped up and virtually ran for the door. He took in a deep breath before he opened it a found a tall dark man and a short red hared woman standing outside.  
"Dr. Crane?" Mulder said.  
"Yes"  
"I'm Agent Mulder this is Agent Scully," he said while he and Scully flashed their badges. "May we come in?"  
"Yes, yes of course please do," Fraiser said as he moved to allow the agents access to the apartment.  
Mulder and Scully slowly entered the apartment and looked around. Fraiser introduced them to Niles, Martin and Daphne. After offering the agents some refreshments and getting a rejection they all sat down while Fraiser explained.  
"All right," Fraiser began. "For about the past month I have been seeing this certain man following me everywhere. After the first few sightings it didn't really bother me but now it really is. It seems that he is my shadow. If not, then that other one."  
"Can you tell us what they look like?" Scully asked.  
"Well, I've never gotten a real good look at them, I only see them at night. But the one that I mainly see is about six feet tall or so, long, rather curly blond hair. The other one seems to be about the same height, maybe a little shorter but he has long black hair. They both seem to have money, they dress rather well, except sometimes for the black hared one, seems that some of his garments are a little ratty."  
"I see," Scully said. "So, have you had any physical contact with these people?"  
"No," Fraiser answered. "I've tried a few times to confront them but every time I do, they seem to just disappear. It's all so frustrating!"  
"Well Dr. Crane," Mulder said. "We are here to help you discover who these people are and what they want and we can also offer some protection if you need it."  
"Oh come on now," Martin exclaimed. "There's no need for that, Eddie here is a great guard dog. Why, I've seen him take-out a hamster with just two shakes of his head."  
"Thank you Dad," Fraiser said sarcastically.  
  
Lestat de Lioncourt waited impatiently for his companion, Louis, to arrive. It was times like these when he hated the fact that he awoke long before Louis did. He hated to wait. He had something important to tell Louis about the psychiatrist he and Louis had been following. Well, really he had been following him, Louis was only doing it because Lestat had asked him too, and Louis learned a long time ago to do whatever Lestat desired. Just when Lestat headed out the door to find Louis, he appeared at the door.  
"Louis! Where the hell have you been?"  
"Lestat," Louis said calmly. "I've only been awake for five minutes. I haven't even fed yet."  
"All right, all right," Lestat said. "It's just that I have something to tell you about that psychiatrist. It seems he has hired the FBI because he believes he is being stalked."  
"Well, isn't he?" Louis asked.  
"Of course not!" Lestat exclaimed. "I'm just checking him out, and don't forget that the only reason I'm doing this is because you asked me too."  
"Lestat," Louis said. "I'm not the only one asking you to do this, everyone feels that this could be good for you, you never know. Speaking of which, why are you taking so long to do this? I know you've had your "covet from afar" deals with mortals before, but this one is taking a rather long time don't you think? Why won't you just do it and get it over with?"  
"Mon Dieu Louis," Lestat said. "This is not something that can be rushed you know. What if something goes wrong? This could end very badly."  
Louis looked like he couldn't believe his ears at first, then he spoke up.  
"Excuse me, did I just hear you say "what if something goes wrong, this could end badly"? Since when have you cared about things ending the way they do?"  
Lestat said nothing but just stared a Louis for a long moment. Louis cleared his throat and spoke again.  
"All right, but why are you having me follow him as well?"  
"Because Louis, seeing as how we view the world from different points of view, I'd like to know what you think of him as well," Lestat said. "But you know, you're right. I think that I have procrastinated long enough on this matter I think that tonight is the night."  
"Well," Louis said. "I am glad to hear that. Be sure to tell me how it goes."  
"But I won't need to Louis," Lestat said. "You're coming with me."  
"Lestat," Louis said. "I really don't feel comfortable with this."  
"Yeah well that makes two of us, but we have to pick up someone first," Lestat said as he grabbed Louis' arm and walked out the door.  
  
The Crane boys, Daphne, and the FBI agents were all sitting together in Fraiser's apartment when Niles spoke up.  
"You know Fraiser, we should be going the Wine Club will be expecting us soon."  
"Oh gosh you're right Niles, I completely forget about that," Fraiser said.  
"Would you like us to come with you?" Mulder asked.  
"Oh, no," Fraiser said. "It's only a few blocks away from here."  
"You're sure?" Scully asked.  
"Oh yes," Fraiser said. "We'll be fine."  
With that Fraiser and Niles walked out of the apartment. Martin then pulled out the remote control and flipped on the TV.  
"I thought they'd never leave," Martin said.  
Mulder leaned forward to see what Martin was watching and when he discovered what it was spoke up in surprise.  
"Is this the Knicks game?"  
"Oh yeah, it's gonna be great!" Martin exclaimed.  
"You're kidding, I didn't know this was tonight," Mulder said.  
"Oh, you wanna watch it?"  
"Yeah," Mulder said.  
"Great," Martin said. "It's been a long time sense I've had someone in the house who will watch the games with me. Hey Daphne, would you bring me and Boulder here some snacks?"  
"It's Mulder," Mulder said.  
"That's a strange first name," Martin said.  
"It's not my first name," Mulder said.  
Daphne and Scully headed into the kitchen to get some snacks amid the sound of Martin's laughter at Mulder's real first name.  
  
Fraiser and Niles slowly walked down the street to their cars after a wonderful meet with the Wine Club. Fraiser won the weekly wine tasting contest while Niles was able to sample a very rare wine, seeing as how he is the Cork Master and all. Just as they both reached their cars a woman came running up to them out of breath.  
"Excuse me," She said. "Can you help me?"  
"Why, yes of course, what's wrong?" Fraiser asked.  
"Oh, my damn car won't start, do you think that you can see if you can figure out what's the matter with it."  
"Yes, of course, lead the way," Niles said.  
As they both walked slightly behind the woman they noticed that she had beautiful hair. It was very long, with a wonderful curl to it, and very blond. They woman herself was indeed quite attractive herself. The woman reached a corner when she stopped and looked back and the two men.  
"I know this sounds foolish, but my car is down the ally here and I'm a little nervous about walking down there alone, would you two mind walking at my side?" She said.  
"Of course not," Niles and Fraiser answered in unison.  
They both walked next to the woman as the entered the darkened ally. They got about half way down before the saw a tiny car with the hood propped up. Suddenly the woman stopped.  
"Damn it!" She exclaimed.  
"Something the matter?" Fraiser asked.  
"Oh no, I just dropped my earring, why don't you take a look at the car while I find it."  
"Oh, all right," Fraiser said.  
Fraiser and Niles both looked under the hood of about 2 minutes before they realized that they were going to have to tell the woman that they indeed knew nothing whatsoever about cars. When they turned back around the woman was not alone. Now she was with two men, the same two men who had been following Fraiser. She was talking with the blond one before she turned and put her arms around the black hared one. Fraiser could hear them speaking.  
"It's good to see you again Louis," the woman said.  
"You too Gabrielle," he answered.  
She then turned her attention back to the blond one. Now looking at the two of them, Fraiser noticed how similar they looked, they had to have some sort of relation to one another.  
"You owe me one darling," she said to him.  
"Yes, I'm aware," he answered.  
"You be nice Lestat."  
"Yes mother."  
With that, the woman gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off into the night leaving the Crane boys alone with the two men. There were a few moments of uneasy silence between them before Fraiser spoke up.  
"Look, I don't know what you want, but you're welcome to anything I have just don't . . ."  
"I don't want your money, God knows, I've got enough of it," the blond one said.  
"Well, than that do you want?" Fraiser asked.  
The blond one seemed hesitant to answer. After a while his dark hared companion nudged his shoulder against his in encouragement. The blond man stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
"You're a psychiatrist are you not?" he asked.  
"Well, yes, yes I am," Fraiser said.  
"Well, I," the blond man stopped talking and looked back at his companion who gave him a nod. The blond man turned back to Fraiser. "I would like to, have a session with you."  
At first neither Fraiser nor Niles could say anything. Did this man who had been following Fraiser for weeks really only want therapy?  
"No, I don't need therapy, I just want one session," the blond man said.  
Neither Fraiser nor Niles could say anything.  
"Look," the blond man said. "I've had a rather interesting life and along with that a hell of a lot of problems and I figured maybe you could help me before I go completely out of my brilliant mind agin."  
"Okay, well, why have you two been following me?" Fraiser asked.  
"Oh mon Dieu, isn't it obvious?" the blond man asked. "I needed to look you over before I entrusted my problems to you."  
"Okay, then when did you plan on having this session?" Fraiser asked.  
"Well," the blond man said looking at his watch. "It's only 10:00, why not right now?"  
"Don't you think it's a little late?"  
"No," the blond man said.  
Just then a little white dog ran down the ally with the sound of a man calling after him. Soon a man with a cane appeared and walked over to his dog.  
"Fraiser, Niles," he asked. "Is that you?"  
"Yes Dad," Fraiser said. "What are you doing here?"  
Martin walked over to his sons and the two men with Eddie under his arm.  
"Well I could ask you the same thing. Eddie needed to go out and then he went chasing after some animal. Who are these guys?"  
"Well, this is . . ," Fraiser began.  
"Lestat," the blond one said. "This is Louis."  
Louis gave a little nod as Martin looked at his on for a moment.  
"I'll explain latter Dad," Fraiser said. "Um, Niles, why don't you take Dad home while I talk with... Lestat here."  
"Um okay," Niles said.  
"No, Fraiser I want to know what the hell is going on," Martin said as he then turned to Lestat and Louis. "You know, you two remind me of a couple of characters I saw in a movie once."  
Suddenly Eddie jumped out of Martin's arms and before he could run off again Louis bent down and picked him up.  
"What a cute dog," Louis said.  
Martin, remembering a certain scene from a certain movie, took Eddie back and walked out of the ally with Niles.  
"So, where do we begin?" Lestat asked.  
"Well, why don't you tell me a little about your self Lestat, do you have any children?" Fraiser asked.  
"Oh dear God," Louis and Lestat said in unison.  
It was going to be a long night.  
  



End file.
